Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 26
Siła Ciemności (jap. 闇の力, Yami no Chikara; eng. Darkness Power) to dwudziesty szósty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Pierwsza runda ćwierćfinałów zakończyła się sukcesem dla Adiego. Przeszłość Ami została odsłoniona, a światło jej serca rozświetliło jej mrok. Następnego dnia czekała już na nich kolejna bitwa ćwierćfinałowa. thumb|leftMati przez cały tydzień trenował jak szalony. Po tym jak podczas eliminacji ujawnił swoją Magię Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów codziennie odbywał koło 3 Ichibukai by nie wyjść z formy przed walką. -T-TO POTWÓR! -krzyknął jeden z widzów oglądających ichibukai. Po swoim zwycięstwie Mati sięgnął po swój ręcznik z płomieniami i otarł spływające po jego czole krople potu. Następnie dym opadł i odsłonił ilość wygranych przez chłopaka ichibukai: 93. -Smoczy Meteor Adiego. -Sharp wspominał walkę pomiędzy Adim a Ami. -Ten drań ukrywał w rękawie niezłego asa. -diaboliczny uśmiech. -Szykuj się Shiba Sakuyo! thumb|leftSakuya jednak również nie próżnowała. Była silna, jednak wiedziała, że Mati jest monstrualnie silny. Mimo tego chciała wygrać. Powodów było oczywiście wiele, ale dwa najważniejsze to przede wszystkim udowodnić swoją siłę swojemu ojcu, a drugi, no cóż Adi i Sakuya mieli teraz naprawdę dobry kontakt dlatego to też dziewczyna miała w sobie potężne pragnienie walki z nim. Niestety nadal była nieśmiała i w celu wyluzowania się i pozbycia się nerwów zaczęła grać z Rexem w ping-ponga. -Rex-senpai! -Inuictus był geniuszem jeżeli chodzi o magię, jednak jego umiejętności wygrywania w pinga i ponga to zupełnie inna historia pozostawiająca sobie wiele do życzenia. Łatwa wygrana może nie była zbyt dumnym osiągnięciem jednak skutecznie odstresowywała dziewczynę i rozluźniała jej spięte ciało. -Co takiego? -Rex pomimo tego że wygrałby gdyby użył magii wolał walczył fair play. -Ty wiesz na czym polegają moce Matiego prawda? -zapytała przełamując swoje lęki i nieśmiałość. -Tak. -odparł bez większej ekscytacji tym. -Ale nie powiem ci jak one działają. -Hay. -kiwnęła głową na znak przytaknięcia. -Nawet nie chciałabym wygrać w taki sposób. Po prostu wiele brakuje mi do poziomu Elitarnej Dziesiątki skoro oni nawet potrafią odczytywać umiejętności przeciwników po zaledwie kilku sekundach. -Serio? -do rozmowy właśnie dołączyli Adi i Dans. -Hahaha. -Rex stracił kolejny punkt. W momencie schylania się po leżącą na podłodze piłkę zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. -Każdy jest inny. Nie każdy członek dziesiątki potrafi skutecznie analizować wszystko w 100%. -Innymi słowem. -do głosu doszedł Dans. -Do Elitarnej Dziesiątki dostają się ci, którzy nie poddają się nawet po porażce. -Dokładnie. -Rex zaserwował. -Ci, którzy potrafią przezwyciężać swoje słabości, brak talentu, brak akceptacji i zrozumienia czy przeszłość. -te słowa świadomie skierował do Dragneela, któremu przypomniała się walka z Ami. -Swoją droga gratulacje Adi dostałeś się do półfinałów. -A dzięki! -odparł z uśmiechem na ustach. -Czekaj tam! -krzyknął Shane w stronę czerwonookiego. -I tak cię skopie! -Hehehehe! -Adi odwrócił się do niebieskookiego. -Zobaczymy. -''Dokładnie!'' -dziewczyna zaczęła rozmyślać. -''Sukces osiągają tylko i wyłącznie ci, którzy nie umieją przegrywać!'' ---- Następnego dnia na miejscach vipowskich ponownie zasiedli Sebastian Uchiha, Yukari Hoshiya i Takeru Zangetsu jako sędziowie. Sakuya natomiast z drżącymi kolanami czekała na środku areny na przybycie Mateusza. thumbMati wszedł na arenę powolnym krokiem. Ustał na środku, wyjął swój bordowy ręcznik i otarł pot, który widocznie wskazywał na to, że ciężko trenował nawet przed przybyciem na arenę walk. -''Więc tak Adi czuł się podczas pojedynku z Ami.'' -po otarciu czoła spojrzał się na ręcznik. -Ale i tak nie zamierzam przegrać! -wyrzucił ręcznik i z pewnym siebie spojrzeniem spojrzał się na Shibę. -Zawodnicy! -Hagaromo przerwała chwilę napięcia, czy raczej tylko mocniej je podgrzała. -Przygotować się! -na te słowa dyrektor Sakury powstał. -Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! - wszyscy sędziowie podnieśli swoje ręce do góry i wcisnęli przyciski znajdujące się na krzesłach na których siedzieli, a arena walk oddzieliła się od podłoża i zaczęła powoli unosić się w stronę nieba. -DRUGA WALKA ĆWIERĆFINAŁÓW START! -Yukari krzyknęła po czym przywaliła w gong. -Zdradliwy Szpon Feniksa Wichury! -Sakuya szybko pojawiła się obok Matiego i zebranym w pięści małym huraganem walnęła go z całej siły w twarz. -Auć. -odparł od niechcenia chłopak, który powoli zaczął zamieniać się w ciemność i regenerować. Tym samym zmusił Sakuyę do wycofania się z ataku. -Mrok? thumb|left-Ryk Mrocznego Feniksa! -tym razem to Sharp przejął inicjatywę atakowania przeciwnika zmyślnymi zaklęciami. Ze swoich ust wypuścił strumień mrocznej energii. Właściwie nie była to nawet energia czy materia to po prostu była ciemność. Niesklasyfikowana mroczna ciemność. Strumień ciemności po uderzeniu w Shibę natychmiast odsunął ją nieco w tył po czym przycisnął do ziemi. Istna mroczna forma magii pochłania wszystko niczym próżnia, to też Sakuya nie mogła posilić się powietrzem by odbudować swoją energię magiczną. -AAAAAAAAA! -krzyknęła przygnieciona falą mroku, która skutecznie uniemożliwiła jej powstanie na dwie tylnie kończyny. -Poddajesz się? -zapytał liczący na jak najszybsze zakończenie walki Mati. -Nie! -odparła nieco poddenerwowana słowami swojego rówieśnika. -Połyskujący Wiatr Feniksa Wichury! -dziewczyna szybko wytworzyła kopułę złożoną z świecących mas powietrza, które dzięki sile swoich rotacji raz dwa anulowały próżnię wytworzoną przez Sharpa. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wstała z podłogi po czym spojrzała się na Matiego. -Hehehe! -Mati widocznie ucieszył się z widoku Sakuyi rozwalającej jego zaklęcie. Być może pojedynek z dziewczyną okaże się znacznie ciekawszy niż mogłoby się wydawać. -Moja kolej! -wykrzyczała dysząc przy tym, jednak szybko posiliła się powietrzem w celu zregenerowania swojej energii magicznej. -Proszę bardzo! -Sharp tylko zachęcał dziewczynę do ataku. thumb-Skrzydła Oczyszczenia Feniksa Wichury! -dziewczyna zebrała w swoich ramionach masywne pływy powietrza po czym zaczęła obracać rękoma tak by rozpędzony wiatr zadawał Sharpowi poważne obrażenia. -Hę? -Mati początkowo nieco zbagatelizował atak dziewczyny, jednak po chwili odkrył, że był to jego błąd. "Skrzydła" feniksa przyspieszały z każdą chwilą i pomimo początkowo skutecznych uników Sharpa w pewnym momencie przestał nadążać za ostrzami wiatru i zaczął mocno obrywać. -Mam cię! -AAAAA! -wykrzyknął w momencie gdy Sakuya przecięła jego klatkę piersiowa i brzuch. Chłopak upadł na ziemię i natychmiast rozpoczął regenerację. -Mati! -krzyknęła odruchowo martwiąc się o stan swojego przyjaciela. -Hahahaha! -ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Sharp jednak zaczął się śmiać. -Tak! To jest to! Jesteś silniejsza niż większość studentów tej akademii! -przypomniał sobie swoje 93 ichibukai. -Zasługujesz na to by być w tym turnieju! -D-dzięki? -odparła nieco zmieszana. -Dawaj dalej. -zregenerowany Mati podniósł się z ziemi. -Mati, mogę o coś spytać? -pomimo walki dziewczyna nadal pamiętała o zasadach suvior vigor dobrego czegoś tam. -Proszę. -wolał walczyć niż gadać, jednak nie wypada odmówić gdy ktoś ładnie prosi. -Twoja Magia Mrocznego Zabójcy, nie, konkretnie chodzi o element, którym władasz ciemność. -Coś z nią nie tak? -spytał zaciekawiony wywodem Sakuyi. -Polega na manipulowaniu grawitacją! -stwierdziła. -Bingo! -odparł od razu przyznając Sakuyi rację, aczkolwiek jednocześnie starał się zmienić temat by nie wyjawić wszystkiego na temat swojej magii. -A dokładniej twój element mroku pozwala ci na zwiększenie grawitacji i przyciąganie w postaci mrocznej energii. Jak gdybyś władał mocą Czarnej Dziury esencji ciemności w które nie ostanie się żadne światło. -Wow. -Mati był naprawdę zaskoczony analizą Shiby. To tylko dowodziła, że pomimo wyglądu małej dziewczynki była znaczącym przeciwnikiem. -Magia ta jest przeciwieństwem Magi Świetlistego Zabójcy Feniksów, która pozwala ci zmniejszać siłę grawitacji i władać przestrzenią. -Hehehe. Więc wiesz już wszystko? -Sharp zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu ukrywać już swoich zdolności. Teraz kiedy Sakuya wiedziała na czym one polegają mógł śmiało iść na całość. -Mroczna magia zwiększająca grawitację i świetlista magia łamiąca jej prawa. Aczkolwiek obie niosą za sobą dwie poważne słabości. -Słabości? -Pierwsza polega na tym że nie jesteś w stanie używać obu elementów jednocześnie. Prawdopodobnie podczas walki jesteś w stanie posługiwać się tylko jednym rodzajem magii. -Fakt. Aczkolwiek nie jest to, aż tak poważna słabość gdyż już pojedyncza magia jest ekstremalnie potężna i może wywołać poważne szkody. -Eh. -tym razem to Mati uderzył słowami w Sakuyę, która zawiodła się nieco tym. Aczkolwiek miała w rękawie jeszcze jednego asa. -Atak, który użyłeś podczas eliminacji. -Uczta Mrocznego Feniksa? -Mateusz dbał o to by nie było żadnych niedopowiedzeń. -Pochłaniasz innych w swoistą czarną dziurę bądź próżnię, którą możesz dowolnie manipulować co jest bardzo skuteczne aczkolwiek całkowicie nieprzydatne podczas głównego turnieju. -Dokładnie. -Mati przytaknął. -Arena posługująca się magią anty-grawitacji niweluje Ucztę przez co nie mogę jej wogule użyć. -spojrzał się na dziewczynę z demonicznym wzrokiem. -Jednak uwierz mi nie jest mi to potrzebne do walki. Przy odpowiednim poziomie mocy próżnię można bardzo łatwo wysadzić. Widzę, że nadal nie dostrzegłaś dlaczego tak długo ukrywałem tą moc. -Co masz na myśli. -Prawdziwa zdolność Magii Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów, która zmusiła mnie nawet do wymyślenia historyjki o smoku Bersererku by się nie zdradzić. -To bez znaczenia bo i tak cię pokonam! -Spróbuj! thumb|left-Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów! -Sakuya zebrała w sobie całą swoją moc jaką posiadała. -Rozszarpujący Niebo Gniew Boga Feniksów! -nad Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd zebrały się ciemne burzowe chmury. Chwilę potem trąby powietrzne zaczęły wirować wokół Sakuyi i Matiego, a w arenę zaczęły uderzać pioruny. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Mati krzyknął odruchowo z całej siły jaką miał w płucach w momencie gdy wszystkie pioruny jednocześnie uderzyły w jego ciało. Chłopak natychmiast odleciał parę metrów do tyłu i stracił przytomność lądując na krawędzi areny. Shiba odetchnęła z ulgą. -Zrobiłam to! -niebo nad Matim i Sakuyą zaczęło się rozjaśniać, a dziewczyna odwróciła się plecami w stronę Matiego, uniosła prawą pięść do góry i wykrzyczała (rozpędzona) w stronę słońca. -Zrobiłam to mamo! ---- Jak wiecie moim ojcem jest Marcus Shiba mimo iż jestem postacią najbardziej kojarzoną z nim, to tak naprawdę widziałam go raptem kilka razy w swoim życiu. thumbWychowywała mnie mama. Była ona dla mnie niezwykle bliską osobą. W sumie była jedyną z którą mogłam szczerze porozmawiać. Ojca poznałam w wieku 6 lat. Wpadł tylko na tydzień. Co prawda noce spędzał z matką a z ich pokoju dochodziły dziwne odgłosy, ale to dorośli więc mogli się kłócić. Za dnia tata zawsze zabierał mnie na jakiś spacer, czy to na lody czy do wesołego miasteczka. Od zawsze byłam bardzo nieśmiała i unikałam kontaktu z innymi ludźmi niż moja mama czy tata. Pewnego letniego dnia, do tej pory pamiętam, że lało jak scebra, tata przyszedł do naszego domu z małym chłopcem. Nie odważyłam się wtedy wyjść z pod łóżka więc mnie wtedy nie poznał. Z tego co zrozumiałam ze słów taty to chłopiec ten był bardzo samotny, a zabrał go ze sobą by zasmakował nieco życia. Pomimo tego wszystkiego był dziwnie uśmiechnięty i radosny. To wtedy po raz pierwszy poznałam Adiego. W momencie gdy mama oznajmiła mi, że tata uczy mojego kuzyna Magii Zabójców Feniksów pomyślałam, że gdybym też się jej nauczyła, mój ojciec spędzał by ze mną więcej czas. Moja mama jak się okazało również posługiwała się tą magią i to ona mnie jej nauczyła. thumb|leftNiestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Moja mama zmarła niedługo po tym gdy osiągnęłam 13 rok życia. Bardzo to przeżyłam, można powiedzieć, że przeszłam wtedy załamanie nerwowe. Ojca nawet nie było na pogrzebie. To był dla mnie ostateczny cios. Myślałam wtedy że i on i Adi gdzieś teraz z uśmiechem na ustach przeżywają kolejną przygodę nie myśląc nawet o tym co dzieje się w domu. Jednak musiałam się z tego jakoś wyciągnąć. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę być nieśmiała i muszę od teraz żyć wśród ludzi. Zamknęłam swoje serce i stałam się zołzą, która obwiniała wszystkich za wszystko co mnie spotkało. Łącznie z Adim i Ojcem. Dołączyłam do Sakury by oddać hołd mojej matce. By pokazać ojcu ile jestem warta i by być lepsza niż Adi. Chociaż gdy go poznałam nie wiem dlaczego ale cała złość mi przeszła. Nie wiem co mój ojciec czuł gdy matka umarła, ale wiem jedno Adi nie jest moim wrogiem tylko przyjacielem i rywalem. Chce z nim walczyć i dlatego muszę wygrać! ---- -Rozumiem! -chwilę rozmyślań Sakuyi nad przeszłością przerwał zregenerowany Mati. -Mati! -Sakuya nie wierzyła, że Mati nadal był w stanie walczyć z nią pomimo oberwania jej najpotężniejszym atakiem. thumb-Też masz kogoś komu chcesz udowodnić pod tym względem jesteśmy podobni! -chłopak rozpiął swój płaszcz i wyeksponował zregenerowaną klatę. -Bitewne Szpony Mrocznego Feniksa! -czarna materia zaczęła pokrywać Matiego i owinęła się wzdłuż jego rąk tworząc coś na kształt zbroi. -Ryk Feniksa Wichury! -Sakuya wierząc, że może to jeszcze wygrać natychmiast skumulowała w ustach powietrze po czym wypuściła ogromne tornado w stronę Matiego. -Hehehe. -chłopak uśmiechnął się. -Nie bądź taki pewny siebie Mati! -Za słabo! -chłopak wyciągnął lewą dłoń przed siebie po czym dosłownie złapał tornado i natychmiast je zniwelował. -CO TAKIEGO?! -dziewczyna doznała właśnie nie małego szoku. -''Arena zaczyna spadać coraz szybciej.'' -stwierdził oglądający tą walkę Sebastian. -''W momencie gdy ktoś naoglądał się tyle walk co ja mogę stwierdzić dokładnie kiedy walczą ludzie z pasją a kiedy zwykli pozerzy. -poleciała mu łza. -Niestety, dlaczego tylko od jednego z nich bije prawdziwa pasja i zamiłowanie do magii?!'' -Skrzydła Oczyszczenia Feniksa Wichury! -dziewczyna pamiętając jak atak zadziałał poprzednim razem ponownie zaczęła machać rękoma wytwarzając ostrza wiatru, które z coraz to większą prędkością nacierały na Matiego. -Nie tym razem! -Sharp tym razem postanowił nie unikać ataku. Jedyne co to zamachnął się lewą pięścią i uderzył w nacierające tornado, którego rotacje z każdą chwilą zwalniały, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknęły. -Ale jak?! -Sakuya byłą przerażona mocą Matiego. Myślała, że jedyne co Mati potrafi za pomocą tej magii to panowanie nad grawitacją, lecz jej ataki w tajemniczy sposób znikały. -Nie możliwe! -Dans oglądający walkę z trybun wyraźnie się przeraził. -Ten drań potrafi coś takiego?! -Nie wierzę, że podczas Jesiennego Obozu to ukrywał. -również Dragneel był zszokowany umiejętnościami Sharpa. -Ciemność pozwala mu na panowanie nad grawitacją. Pochłanianie niczym czarna dziura, co za tym idzie jest również w stanie pochłaniać ethernano i osłabiać magię przeciwnika! -Niebiańska Pięść Feniksa Wichury! -poprzedni atak dziewczyny był jednak tylko i wyłącznie zasłoną dymną. Rozproszony odpieraniem skrzydlatego ataku Mati nie zauważył skupiającej energię wiatru w swojej pięści Sakuyi, która natychmiast pojawiła się przed Matim celując w jego żuchwę pięścią. -Ha! Nieźle! -Mati zachwycił się strategią swojej przeciwniki jednak nie zamierzał robić uników. -BITEWNE SZPONY MROCZNEGO FENIKSA! -Sharp złapał pięść dziewczyny i błyskawicznie anulował rotujący wiatr w okół jej pięści. Wyznawał żelazną zasadę nie bicia kobiet a więc szybko ją puścił po czym zwiększył dystans między nimi. -Jeszcze nie skończyłam! To mój ostateczny atak! -Sakuya zebrała wszystkie swoje siły jakie w niej zostały. -Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów: Rozszarpujący Niebo Gniew Boga Feniksów! -na niebie ponownie zawitały czarne chmury, w tle pojawiły się tornada a w arenę uderzały błyskawice. thumb|left-Nie tym razem! -Mati ułożył dłonie w taki sposób, że utworzył między nimi kąt prosty 90°. -Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów! -między jego rękoma zaczęła tworzyć się kula zbudowana z czarnej energii. -NOWY ŚWIAT! -C-CO TO TAKIEGO?! -Mój ostateczny atak. -powstała kula nagle zaczęła pochłaniać różowy wiatr córki jednego z Czterech Króli, pioruny, a nawet i czarne chmury. -Proszę państwa! -powrót naszej speakerki Niki. -Dzieje się coś nieprawdopodobnego! Mateusz Sharp pochłania niemalże całą atmosferę! -Zgromadził, nie! Przekształcił całą swoją energię magiczną w czarną dziurę, która pochłania atak w niego wycelowany. -stwierdziła Yukari. -DALEJ! -sfera wytworzona przez Matiego coraz bardziej się zwiększała. -SPRAWDŹMY KTO JEST SILNIEJSZY SHIBA SAKUYO! -P-POD-PODAJĘ SIĘ! -Sakuya wykrzyczała ze łzami w oczach. -Walka przerwana! -Hagaromo natychmiast wychwyciła co się stało. -Sakuya Shiba się poddała co za tym idzie zwycięża Mateusz Sharp! -''Dlaczego brak ci woli walki dziewczyno?'' -Sebastian nadal rozmyślał nad całą walką. thumb|180pxArena walk powoli opadła co oznaczało całkowite zakończenie meczu. Mati wygrał walkowerem jednak nie za bardzo go to cieszyło. Co prawda i tak by wygrał, ale nie cieszyła go słaba wola walki Sakuyi. -Prze-przepraszam... -dziewczyna cicho jęknęła pod nosem i natychmiast schowała twarz w dłoniach widząc nadciągającego w jej kierunku Sharpa. -Szkoda. -burknął pod nosem. -Nasza walka przysporzyła mi mnóstwo radości. -chłopak minął dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. -Wiesz jaka jest różnica między tobą a Adim? -Co takiego? -uniosła głowę. -Jesteś silna tego ci nie odmówię. -wyciągnął lewą rękę w górę. -Ale brakuje ci pasji. Chcesz po prostu udowodnić komuś, że jesteś silna, ale ja czy Adi, Dans czy nawet Luk, my wszyscy celujemy w numer jeden! I dla tego nie wolno nam przegrać! -Numer jeden?! -Sakuya doznała szoku. -Trenuj, kiedy będziesz gotowa przyjdź do mnie. Zmierzę się z tobą kiedy tylko zechcesz Shiba Sakuyo. -BRAWO! -publika zaczęła przyklaskiwać Sharpowi. -Rozwaliłeś eliminacje! -oklaski tylko wzmagały się na sile. -Ustawiłeś tą dziewuchę! Hehehehe! -niektórzy to nawet z zachwytu wstali. -Od teraz będę ci kibicować w zostaniu numerem jeden! -Mati jednak nic nie odparł na odezwę tłumu. Dla niego byli oni tylko bandą idiotów cieszących się z pokonywania innych. On szukał czegoś więcej. Coś co już znalazł dzięki Sakurze i od teraz planował to rozwinąć do zupełnie innego poziomu. Sakuya spojrzała się na publikę. -Buuuuuuuu! Cienias! -krzyczała mniej inteligentna część publiki. -Mimo wszystko wymiatała na eliminacjach. -powiedział ktoś z widowni. -A no! Dodatkowo ten Nowy Świat Sharpa to nie przelewki. Słusznie oceniła sytuację poddając się skoro jej najpotężniejsze zaklęcie zostało anulowane. -ktoś inny krzyknął. -Klask! Klask! -Adi wstał z miejsca i zaczął klaskać na pocieszenie Sakuyi. Chwilę po tym ponownie uczynili rezydenci akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. Chwilę potem gdy Sakuya zeszła z areny Adi podszedł do niej. -Adiiiiii! -dziewczyna się do niego przytuliła. -Przepraszam, tak bardzo się bałam! -O ej wyluzuj! -Adi odkleił od siebie swoją kuzynkę. -Zanim przyszedłem do Sakury walczyłem z Markiem i wiesz było nawet spoko ale gdy poszedł na pełną moc nie mogłem nic zrobić. Po prostu uklękłam i prosiłem by to się jak najszybciej skończyło. Strach nie jest zły. Mówi ci co jest twoją słabością, a gdy już poznasz swoją słabość możesz stać się silniejsza! ---- Wieczorem Sakuya siedziała w swoim pokoju skulona na łóżku i płakała. Nie chciała widzieć nikogo. Było jej wstyd, że się poddała. Nagle do jej pokoju wszedł Shane. -Yo. -przywitał się uchylając drzwi po czym je zamknął. -Shane-kun wybacz, ale wolę pobyć sama. -odparła starając się ukryć łzy. thumb|left-Płaczesz bo się wystraszyłaś? -zapytał troskliwie. -Nie. odparła nie mając już siły by udawać, że nic się nie stało. -Strach nie jest zły. Mówi ci co jest twoją słabością, a gdy już poznasz swoją słabość mogę stać się silniejsza! -Więc czemu płaczesz? -usiadł na łóżku. -Po prostu boję się, że zawiodłam swoją mamę, tym że stchórzyłam. -po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. -Bzdura! -krzyknął oburzony. -Zawiodłabyś ją gdyby coś ci się stało! Ja też bym był wtedy... Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby tobie się coś stało. -Shane-Kun! -dziewczyna zarumieniła się po czym przytuliła się do chłopaka. Pobyli tak kilka minut po czym Sakuya usnęła a Dans opuścił pokój dziewczyny. ---- Przed wejściem do jej pokoju stał Mati, który wyraźnie dawał po sobie poznać, że czekał na Dansa. -Yo! -przywitał go. -Yo! -odparł Shane. -Tak tez myślałem, że cię tu znajdę. -Przyznam szczerze, że zaoszczędziłeś mi szukania. -Hehehehe. Przejdę do rzeczy. -Mati zdążał do sedna sprawy. -Podczas Zimowego Turnieju, ty czy ja? Kto tak naprawdę jest silniejszy? -wskazał na niego palcem. -Ha? -Dans zdziwił się na jego słowa przy czym spuścił wzrok. -Podobną obietnicę złożyłem sobie z Adim. -spojrzał się na Matiego ze wzrokiem pełnym determinacji. -Ale zgoda mi to pasi! Gdy tylko spotkamy się na arenie... -ROZWALĘ CIĘ! -wydarli się obaj jednocześnie w stosunku do siebie. 52 Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi" robi się coraz to bardziej gorętszy! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa